Battle For His Love
by FoxTamer
Summary: This is a sequel to the story you all love so much, “Who Will Win His Heart?”. Before anybody says anything, yes, I know everybody hated the ending in my last story, but that was the point. The point was for all of you to hate the ending of it. But before you ask, there is a method to my madness, there is a reason why I made it that way so everybody will hate it. Just trust me.
1. Unexpected After Effects.

(A/N: Just so everybody knows, the chapters will be completely random in size. Some will be longer and some will be shorter, it's honestly way easier to do it that way for me. Anyways, enjoy the story.)

A month after Lincoln moved in with Scarlet and they let the whole school know they were a couple.

Scarlet and Lincoln are currently lying on a bed in the massive living room Scarlet has in her mansion. He was lying on the couch with her lying on top of him. But then suddenly, Scarlet remembered something, something that she didn't predict.

Scarlet: Hey Lincoln, can I ask you something?

Lincoln: Sure, what is it?

Scarlet: Do you remember when you told me what your family said to you?

Lincoln: Yes, why do you ask?

Scarlet: Well, why do you think Lynn and Ronnie Anne tried to blame you?

Lincoln: Who knows, and to be honest, who cares? I couldn't care less about them. Besides, I have you in my life.

He then hugs her and she hugs him back.

 _Scarlet: I didn't plan on them blaming him, but it worked on my favor. But that doesn't change the fact that they don't normally act like that. I had been secretly learning their schedules, what they do, how they do things, and so on. The drug I gave them shouldn't have lasted that long, it would've worn off by then._

 _Scarlet: So, why did they act like that? After effects maybe? It would be highly possible, but just to be sure, I think I'll visit that drug dealer today. I can't do anything that might risk me loosing Lincoln._

Scarlet: Hey Lincoln, I'm going to go walk around town for a little bit. Maybe I'll find something cool to buy.

Lincoln: Okay, I love you.

Scarlet: I love you too, my Lover.~

Lincoln then thought of an idea for her official nickname that he can call her, and he smirked.

Lincoln: Scarlet, guess what.

Scarlet: What?

Lincoln: Do you know what my new favorite animal is?

Scarlet: No, what is it?

Lincoln then gently lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips.

Lincoln: A Vixen.~

Scarlet: Aww, cute, but that's my nickname when I am in my fox disguise.

Lincoln: I know, which is why I'm only going to call you that when we are alone.

Scarlet: Oh okay.

Then another thought cane to Scarlet.

Scarlet: Quick question.

Lincoln: Okay, what is it?

Scarlet: Well, do you remember when you were actually really mean to your family? You know, you told me what you said to them about two weeks after you moved into my mansion.

Lincoln: Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?

Scarlet: Why were you so mean to them? I mean, I know they deserved it, but you are never the mean kind of guy. So, why were you so mean?

Lincoln: Well, do you remember when you found me in the forest, crying?

She nodded.

Lincoln: Well...I felt...as if something had just been ripped out of me. I can't explain it well, but it just felt good. Now, I always have this urge to...hurt people, I guess.

She smirked but successfully hid it.

 _Scarlet: Perfect, but I still need to find that drug dealer to find anything else about that drug._

Scarlet: Well, I'm going into town right now. I will see you later, my Lover.~

Lincoln: Bye, my Vixen.~

 _Scarlet: Lincoln is acting differently...I'll find out why after I get the information from the drug dealer._

With that, she got up and started leaving the mansion. She pulled out her phone and called the dealer, letting him know they needed to meet up at the usual alleyway.

~Time Skip~

Scarlet had been waiting in the alleyway for about five minutes no, starting to get impatient.

 _Scarlet: Where is he? He's late._

Just then, the guy walked into the alleyway and stopped a few feet away from her.

Dealer: So, what kind of drugs do you want this time?

Scarlet: I'm not here to buy drugs.

Dealer: Then...why did you call me?

Scarlet: Because I needed to know some things about the drug you sold me.

Dealer: Such as?

Scarlet: Are there any after effects?

Dealer: Well, now that you mention it, I think there is a few after effects.

Scarlet: And those are?

The dealer then smirked, with a certain type of idea in his head.

Dealer: Well, as you know, I don't work for free.

Scarlet: Then how much money do you want?

Dealer: That's the thing...I don't want money this time.~

Scarlet immediately knew what he meant when he said that. Her blood boiled within her.

 _Scarlet: This filthy piece of shit, I'm going to FUCKING KILL HIM!!!!_

Dealer: So, what'll it be?~

Scarlet then thought of an evil idea, and she smirked.

Scarlet: Sure, that would be lovely.~

Dealer: Then, let's get started, shall we?~

Scarlet: Yes, let's get started.

She walked to the dealer, and gently put her hand on his cheek. Then the dealer put his hands on her waist. What he didn't know though, was a dagger in Scarlet's other hand.

Right as the dealer went in for a kiss, Scarlet brought up her dagger, which she had modified to be more like a switch blade now. So that she could easily hide it.

Click*

She thrusted the switchblade into the dealer's right shoulder, making him scream in pain and let go of her waist. Then she pulled out her switchblade and used her other hand to push him to the wall. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the alley wall with a dagger against his throat.

Scarlet: Tell me the after effects, now.

Dealer: YOU CRAZY BITCH, YOU STABBED ME!!!!

She thrusted the dagger into his other shoulder, making sure to twist the dagger for extra pain. Making him scream in pain again.

Scarlet: I said. Tell. Me. The. After. Effects.

Dealer: Okay okay! The after effects are over heating, horrible judgment, and crying uncontrollably! Just please stop!

Scarlet ripped the switchblade out of his shoulder, and used the man's shirt to wipe the blood off. Then she grabbed his shirt by the collar and said with a threatening, deadly tone.

Scarlet: Next time I want to know something, you better tell me.

Dealer: Okay okay, I'm sorry!

She didn't say anything else as she hid the switch blade and started walking out the alleyway. As she was walking, she started piecing everything together.

 _Scarlet: So that's why Lynn and Ronnie Anne tried to blame Lincoln. One of the after effects was horrible judgment. I guess that would also explain the uncontrollable crying Lincoln told me they did, but what about the over heating part?_

 _Scarlet: Never mind that, it doesn't matter. It's not like they will even know they got drugged. After all, it was at a high school party, and the drug made sure they saw everything, meaning they won't think they got drugged. But two things still bother me...why has Lincoln been acting different lately, and why was everybody else in his family mean to him, his dad especially?_

 _Scarlet: Usually he is the sweet, caring, nice, and loving kind of person around people. Now he is only like that towards me. He is...different, mean-like different. His father never acts like that, and never does his family. They are nice people, but for some reason they were extremely mean to Lincoln. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. It's time to get back to my Lover now.~_


	2. A Whole New Lincoln

Lincoln was currently lying on the couch in the massive living room, with his eyes closed. He was remembering everything bad that had happened to him since he met Scarlet, including Lynn and Ronnie Anne. He remembered the time at the party.

 _Lincoln saw his girlfriends with two other guys, kissing. Lynn with the school jock, and Ronnie Anne with the school bad boy. Lincoln watched as he felt a twisting pain in his stomach and felt his heart ache. He couldn't believe they would cheat on him._

 _Then they all noticed him, and Lynn and Ronnie Anne looked at him._

 _Lynn: Oh hey Lincoln, enjoying the show?_

 _Ronnie Anne: These two are way better kissers than you._

 _Lincoln: W-w...w-why?_

 _Lynn and Ronnie Anne walked over to him._

 _Lynn: Because you are small compared to these guys._

 _Ronnie Anne: Not to mention I was only using you, why else would I not help you when you were being attacked?_

 _Lynn: And I only helped you because I would've gotten in big trouble if I let you die in that fight at school._

 _He felt like his heart was being ripped apart, by every word they spoke. Lincoln looked down, clenching his fists tightly. He was trying to hold back his anger, to hold back the dark side of him. The dark side that everybody has within them, the evil side they try to hide._

 _He didn't know what he was feeling more, anger or sadness. Whichever one it was, it was telling him to run, to just run. It was building with every second he stood there. But he had it in control...until they said something that snapped him._

 _Ronnie Anne: I was only using you because you are popular, which in return, made me popular. So now you're useless to me. There was never an 'us', and there never will be._

 _Lynn: You may be strong, but you're useless to everybody. You are nothing to everybody, why else would everybody never give you love? You aren't family, you are just a burden._

He remembered when he got blamed for Lynn and Ronnie Anne cheating on him.

 _Without warning, he was yanked by the arm into the kitchen, and when he stood and looked at who pulled him. It was his parents._

 _Rita: Where were you?!_

 _Lincoln: Out with a friend._

 _Lincoln was trying his very hardest to keep his anger in. His parents never showed him affection, and if they did, it was when other people were here. He could see right through their act._

 _Lynn Sir: Where have you been you little mistake?!_

 _Lincoln: Somewhere that doesn't concern you._

 _Lynn Sir: Don't you dare take that kind of disrespectful attitude with me!_

 _Lincoln chuckled, more with anger than anything._

 _Rita: We know what you did last night Lincoln. What you did at the party._

 _Lincoln: Yeah, I danced with my friends._

 _Lynn Sir: Don't lie to us Mistake!_

 _Every time Lincoln heard his father call him a mistake, he cringed. With every word they said, his anger was building constantly._

 _Lincoln: I didn't lie. You would believe me if you didn't always side with anybody but me._

 _Lynn Sir: You got drunk at the party and you cheated on your girlfriend you dumbass mistake!_

 _Lincoln: BULLSHIT!!!!_

 _This shocked both parents and the sisters, who were all watching._

 _Rita: Ronnie Anne came here last night and told us everything._

 _Lincoln: Ha, then you must be idiots to believe her then._

 _Again, everybody was shocked. Lincoln had never taken an attitude with anybody._

 _Lincoln: Ronnie Anne was the one that cheated on me. I went to go find her, in the lounge room. Then when I found their room, I opened it, and saw her kissing the bad boy of the school...some girlfriend._

 _Just then, to Lincoln's surprise, Ronnie Anne walked into the kitchen. Tears in her eyes, which was rare. She never cried in front of anybody._

 _Ronnie Anne: Lincoln-_

 _Lincoln: Don't even...I don't feel like dealing with you today._

 _Then he turned towards his sisters, and saw Lynn crying._

 _Lincoln: Or you, Lynn._

 _Within a mere second, just as Lincoln had predicted. All his sisters started standing up for Lynn._

 _Lisa: You're wrong brother unit!_

 _Leni: Like, what does Lincy mean?_

 _Lori: You literally take that back before I turn you into a human pretzel!_

 _Lily: That's mean Lincoln._

 _Lucy: Even I couldn't be mean to my sister._

 _Luna: Not cool dude._

 _Luan: Not funny Lincoln!_

 _Lola: Don't blame Lynn for you cheating Lincoln!_

 _Lana: Don't be mean Lincoln!_

 _Lincoln: ...Wow, you are all pathetic._

He remembered when he got home that day one from school, when some of his sisters were talking bad about him.

 _Lisa said, "So with his age being sixteen, the only possibilities that remain are Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy. They are the closest to his current age."._

 _Which made the four blush, then Lynn said, "What?! Why would he love me like that?! I don't even like him!", and Luan said, "Yeah! I prank him all the time because it's fun to hit him with pies and stuff like that!". Lucy said, "I don't like him, so how could I even love him?", and Luna said, "I like the little dude, but I don't love him. He is way too weak to be my type.". Lynn said, "Yeah, he is weak. He couldn't ever hold himself in a fight, so how would he even stand up for himself? Not to mention he is stupid and ugly.". Luan said, "Yeah, and he isn't even funny. He is so slow and he would never be able to take care of himself. He can't even throw a punch. I'm a comedian, and even I can punch somebody."._

He remembered every single time he got blamed for something he didn't do. The amount of times he got bullied by Chandler, all the names he was called, the way he was always treated, everything.

Weak, worthless, stupid, useless, idiot, burden, slow, lame. Only a few words kept repeating inside his head, over and over again.

 _Lame, weak, stupid, burden. Lame, weak, stupid, burden. Lame, weak, stupid, burden. Lame, weak, stupid, burden. Lame, weak, stupid, burden._

That's when Lincoln snapped his eyes open, filled with rage. He didn't even realize it until now, but his hand was bleeding due to him clenching it so hard. He was taking rapid breaths, clenching his hands into fists, his body tense. That's when he decided, right then and there...he has had enough.

Lincoln: That's it, I've had enough taking all this crap-I mean, bullshit, from everybody. It's about time I make some changes to myself.

With that said, he stood up, with his wallet in his pocket, and he walked out the mansion. As he started walking, he sent his Vixen a text to let her know where he was going to be.

 **Lincoln: I'm going to go buy some new clothes, some new and different type of clothes. It's going to be different from my usual style, so I hope you like it. Bye, I love you, my Vixen.~**

~Time Skip~

Lincoln is now in his and Scarlet's bedroom changing in front of the life sized mirror. Only one particular suit had caught his attention, and it went good with his white hair.

It was a leather jacket that looked a lot like a biker's jacket. Then he got a white shirt to go with it. Then some comfy biker looking pants with a chain at the side to make it look cooler. Then black silky, but still kinda rough, gloves with flaming details at the fingertips. Then some leather shoes with a cool looking plus sign on the top of it that was grey.

Lastly, he combed his hair. No longer did it have the cowlick and his hair went down close to his eyes. Now, it was straight from the back, but when it reached his forehead, it curved up in a spiked-looking hair cut.

(A/N: Sorry if that was a poor detailed explanation of what he looked like, but the pictures of it are on this story on my other account on Wattpad. So if you want to know what it looks like, then go there to see it.)

Lincoln: Yeah, now we're talking. Tomorrow at school, I'm going to show anybody who messes with me...

He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked directly in the mirror, looking directly into his own eyes. His eyes showed nothing but rage, and his eyes slowly turned to a dark shade of red.(It is not supernatural, it happens to most people when they get really angry.)

Lincoln:...A whole new Lincoln.


	3. (Lemon)Insecurities

(A/N: I'm sure you are all thinking, "Get on with the story already" or something like that. But I got a lot, and I mean **A LOT** of requests for a lemon, so here it is. I swear though, after this lemon, the story will truly begin. And before you ask, yes, I am back and sorry for taking so long in coming back. Oh and sorry if this lemon isn't in-depth as my other lemons. I might be a little rusty considering I haven't updated this story or published a chapter for this story for a while.)

Scarlet just came home, unknown to her that Lincoln had completely changed his look. She walked through the door and started walking around, looking for her lover.

Scarlet: Lincoln!

Then she heard a voice from upstairs.

Lincoln: I'm upstairs!

Scarlet: Thank you!

Lincoln: You're welcome!

Then Scarlet suddenly got an idea and remembered something.

Scarlet: Hmm...Lincoln has been angry a lot lately. Although he clearly tries his best not to show it, he can't hide anything from me. Maybe I could, "Relieve" him of his anger.

She then smirked with a sly idea. Then she felt her body start to heat up just thinking of what they could do. Thinking of what they did last time only made her breath hot, now needing some "Relief" herself.

Scarlet: Maybe he could be in the mood for some fun, after all, he did say I was amazing last time.~

She then started going up the stairs, now wanting her lover.

Scarlet: Lincoln, which room are you in?!

Lincoln: Our bedroom!

Then she entered their room, already feeling hot and wet. Lincoln was standing in front of the mirror still looking at himself in the mirror, checking out his new look. His new look just turned her on even more.

Lincoln: Hey Scarlet, how was your trip into town?

She closed and quietly locked the door to their room, then started walking over to the windows.

Scarlet: It was nice and peaceful.

She closed the windows and covered them with the blinds.

Lincoln: That's nice, did you get what you wanted?

Then she walked to Lincoln, standing right behind him.

Scarlet: I did, but there was one thing there that they didn't have.

Lincoln: Really? That's surprising, usually they have everything. What did you want that they didn't have?

Then Scarlet started speaking in a seductive and sexy tone of voice. Then gently grabbed Lincoln's shoulders, turning him around as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his.

Scarlet: You.~

Lincoln, now realizing what she meant, felt really nervous and uncomfortable now.

Lincoln: O-Oh.

Scarlet: Yeah, and I rreeaallyy want you, right now.~

Lincoln: Oh, uh...

Then she guided him to their bed and gently pushed him onto the bed, making him sit on the edge of it. Next, she sat in his lap, making sure to put pressure on his crotch with her butt and grind just a little.

Lincoln feeling really nervous and uncomfortable, remembering what Ronnie Anne and Lynn had said to him the day they cheated on him.

Lincoln: Scarlet...

Scarlet: What, is something wrong?

Lincoln: Well...yes.

She immediately stopped grinding, now she was just worried about Lincoln.

Scarlet: What's wrong?

Lincoln: I...I don't want to talk about it.

Scarlet: Please Lincoln, I want to help you. I care about you a lot and I love you, I would never judge you. I want to help you.

Lincoln:...

Scarlet: Please, tell me what's wrong.

Lincoln:...Okay.

Scarlet, still sitting in his lap, waited patiently for Lincoln to tell her his problem.

Lincoln: I'm not gonna lie. I haven't been sexual with you lately because...because I'm small.

Needless to say she was shocked by what he said, considering she had seen his size herself.

Scarlet: What? What do you mean your small? You have a very big cock, Lincoln.

Lincoln: But Lynn and Ronnie Anne both called me small...and a guys cock is very personal to them. A girl calling them small when they have seen his cock makes him feel very small in general.

Scarlet: What do you mean?

Lincoln: I mean, it makes the guy feel small, like he isn't good enough. It just...I can't explain it, but it makes the guy feel really bad and it destroys their confidence.

Scarlet: But Lincoln, you are amazing. You are very big, can last long, know how to make a girl feel like absolute heaven, and you have this dominant attitude when we first had sex that made me feel very good. You are amazing in every way, and not just sex, in every way.

Lincoln: Thank you, Scarlet.

Scarlet: My pleasure...now then.

She slowly pushed him down so that they were lying on the bed, with Scarlet on top. Her seductive smirk back on her face and her eyes showing lust for her lover.

Scarlet: Can you and I have some fun right now?~

Lincoln now felt more confident in himself, so he wanted to do it with her now.

She leaned over so that her lips were nearly touching his as he laid down, and she kept straddling his lap. Then she said in a faint seductive tone.

Scarlet: I'm gonna fuck you until I break you and the bed.~

Then he said in the same tone.

Lincoln: Then let's put that to the test, shall we?~

(A/N: So a heads up in case I forgot to tell you all: This lemon isn't going to be as in-depth as my other lemons, but it's decent in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.)

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer so that their chests were touching. Then he started kissing her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her put her hand on the back of his head. After a minute they finally got impatient and they took their clothes off, although it was a little hard for him since he was under Scarlet.

Scarlet kept moving her hips while straddling Lincoln until she felt his cock was ready, and by Lincoln's even lustier smirk, he knew she was wet and ready too. Before she knew it, he thrusted into her and they both moaned at the feelings.

She gripped his shoulders as he kept pounding her with great force and speed. When he hit her G-spot, she moaned even louder and yelled.

Scarlet: Fuck, Lincoln!~

She kept moaning very loudly with every thrust. Then he moved her so that she sat up and he cupped one of her tits and he began to fondle it, making her moan even louder, and she felt powerless. Like she was just a toy he could play with, like she had no control over anything…and she loved it.

She craved the feeling, and she craved Lincoln. So she let him do anything he wanted to her, because she loved it and he loved it. So he cupped her other tit with his other hand and he fondled that one as well, making her moan again. After a good ten minutes, he got bored and lifted her off of him, then set her beside him. Scarlet was surprised by this, so she said.

Scarlet: No please, don't stop.~

When she tried to get back on him, he wrapped his hands around her waist and said.

Lincoln: I want to make this more fun.~

Before she could do anything else, Lincoln grabbed her hand and guided her to a wall where he pinned her to by using one of his hands to hold both of her hands above her head. Then he lifted one of her legs up and rested it on his shoulder, it's a good thing she was flexible. Then he thrusted into her making her yell out a moan, completely dazed on how wonderful it felt. Then Lincoln leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

Lincoln: I'm gonna personally make sure you won't be able to stand right for a week after this.~

Which only turned her on even more. Then they started to make-out as he kept pounding her.

Hours later, they were lying on the bed. Both now under the covers and about to sleep, until Scarlet spoke.

Scarlet: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey.

Scarlet: What if some people try to bully or fight you in school because you are with me?

He smirked as he remembered all the training he put himself through, completely turning himself into a living weapon in a fight.

Lincoln: Don't worry, I can take whatever they throw at me. Besides…

He then kissed her on the lips, with a smile filled with pure happiness.

Lincoln: I love you, and I will never leave you. You are absolutely perfect for me, in every way, without a single flaw.

Scarlet felt beyond happy to hear him say that. She practically beamed with happiness every time she heard him say he loved her and that she was perfect for him.

Soon they fell asleep, hugging each other, both with smiles on their faces. Unknown to them though, specifically Scarlet…two certain girls, were about to discover what exactly happened to them.

(A/N: While I was away, I decided on something. Why not make this story more interesting? Because you all(most of you at least)have your own ideas that you want in this story and what you want to happen. So, I have an idea. Starting in the next chapter, I will give you two ore more choices that you(the readers) get to choose on what Lincoln will do.

For example, say in the next chapter Scarlet threatens Lincoln(this is only an example), you will have a choice to run or fight and things like that. You get the idea of it. I thought this would be a great idea for people to have more fun with the story. I would suggest commenting on the story and not private messaging me though. Well, I hope you enjoy and good luck…and let's hope you make the more fun decisions. *sly smirk*)


	4. I’m BAAAACK!

Hello everybody, I'm back, better than ever, and ready to start updating this story! (If anybody reads this anymore because of how long it's been since the last update) Anyway, after I publish this, I am going to start working on the next chapter for this story. I admit, I thought about just giving the story away to some other writer, but then I decided not to because I refuse to abandon a good story. So thanks to that, I'm back and ready to start updating and I am going to finish this story. And yes, we will still do the choices-thing I said I was going to do for this story. I hope you all enjoy the story, and happy reading!


	5. He is Mine

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as other chapters, I feel a little rusty with this story because I haven't published a chapter of it in a while. Anyway, enjoy.)

 **~Two Weeks Later~**

Lincoln and Scarlet just got done practicing fighting. They both believed you always had to stay in shape, and that you had to know how to fight, no matter what the odds were. Scarlet knew her plan involving Lincoln was beginning to work. She wanted to change Lincoln, little by little, to a living weapon that she could control whenever and however she wanted to. She wanted him all to herself, to share him with nobody.

The only thing in the world that she wanted...was Lincoln. She wanted to make him completely hers, not just relationship-wise...but COMPLETELY hers. For that to work, she knew she had to keep manipulating him to make sure he only loved her and nobody else. Scarlet knew he had good heart and would never do anything bad to her...which made it all the more easier. So sense they just finished practicing fighting, not putting much effort into it today, she and Lincoln began leaving the small boxing arena inside the small gym that was in the mansion they lived in.

Just then, she got a notification on her phone. So she reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPhone 7 Plus, then read the notification, seeing it was a text message from one of her contacts, "L".

 **"L": I'm gonna be at the alleyway in 15 minutes , the one you told me to go to.**

 **Scarlet: Good, I'll be there in fifteen minutes as well.**

She then put her phone back in her pocket and turned her head toward Lincoln as they were still walking to their bedroom.

Scarlet: Hey Lincoln, I'm gonna go out to town for a little bit.

Lincoln: Okay, can I come with you?

Scarlet: Why?

Lincoln: Because I thought we could go on a date.

This made her smile, loving how romantic he can be when he wanted to be.

Scarlet: Awe, that sounds wonderful.

Lincoln: Thank you, but why are you going into town?

Scarlet: Just...to help out a "friend" of mine.

 _Scarlet: Play it cool, act normal, and he won't ever suspect a thing. All I have to do is play my cards just right._

Lincoln: That's nice of you to do.

Scarlet: Thank you.

Lincoln: Always a pleasure, my Vixen.~

Scarlet: I'll meet you in town, by that one alleyway near the arcade in about thirty minutes.

Lincoln: Okay, I'll be there. I'll see you soon.

Scarlet: Bye for now, Lover.~

Lincoln: I can't wait until I see you again, my Vixen.~

With that, they kissed each other on the lips and parted ways for now.

 **~Fifteen Minutes Later~**

Scarlet was about to walk into the alleyway that her contact, "L", was told to go to by her.

Scarlet: He better not be late, I hate it when he is.

Just then, "L" walked into the alley in a blue shirt and kaki pants with black shoes. She smirked, seeing the one person who played a critical role in making Lincoln hers.

Scarlet: Hello again...Mr. Loud.

(A/N: It might be confusing to others, so let me clear it up just in case it is confusing to some readers. Mr. Loud is the father of The Loud House.)

Mr. Loud: Scarlet.

Scarlet: Well, I have to say, it worked. Thanks to your cooperation, Lincoln has almost completely abandoned his family.

Mr. Loud: You bitch, I hope karma gets you one day.

Scarlet: Now now, Mr. Loud. That's no way to talk to the girl whose father can have you and your entire family killed.

Mr. Loud: It is when that girl is forcing me and my family to constantly be mean to Lincoln.

Scarlet: Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it.

Mr. Loud: You really are a bitch. Lincoln should've never saved your life, even if you were just a child. Ever since he saved you, you've been forcing me, my wife, and my daughters to be mean and cruel to him. Thanks to that, he hates us and, like you said, has almost completely abandoned us. I love my son, and it hurts so much to call him a mistake, even though he is the best son in the world.

Scarlet: And he is the best boyfriend in the world too.

This made Mr. Loud clench his hands into fists, making Scarlet make an evil smirk. Then she slowly walked to him, leaving only two feet between them.

Scarlet: You need to get it through that thick skull of yours, which must've been damaged by all those annoying daughters of yours. Lincoln is mine, all mine. Ever since he saved me, he became mine. It just took me a long time to finally claim him, but it was worth the wait. You see, I'm a girl filled with determination. You of all people should know that nothing can stop a determined girl, especially since you have ten daughters and a wife.

Mr. Loud: I do know that, but that doesn't mean the police can't stop you.

Scarlet: Dumbass, most of he police force are men. Men, straight men at least, all have one weakness...hot girls. I'm hot, sexy, flirty, and I know how to manipulate a guy to do what I want without even touching him. If the police were to find any evidence about me, I will just manipulate him into destroying it, then I would kill the officer. I have already thought of everything that could ruin my plan over the years, and I have made several plans to fix the problems. There is NOTHING that will stop me. Lincoln Loud, is all mine.

???: Or so you think.

Just then, Luna, Luan, Lori, and stepped into the alleyway. This made Scarlet's smirk fall, quickly realizing she was outnumbered.

Scarlet: Huh, three versus one.

The dad stepped back as the girls stepped forward, all pissed off at Scarlet for forcing them to be means and cruel to their little brother.

Lori: I am literally going to turn you into a human pretzel.

Luna: Let's rock.

Luan: I'm gonna make her look like a joke.

Mr. Loud: Girls, no.

Lori: No dad, this girl needs to get punished, badly.

Luna: I want my little bro back.

Luan: I miss telling my number one fan my jokes, and this girl isn't going to ruin our lives anymore.

Scarlet's smirk returned, and she clenched her hands into fists as she got into a fighting stance.

Scarlet: Alright...let's have some fun.

Lori swung her fist at Scarlet, only for her to side step and knee Lori in the gut. Then Scarlet kicked out one of her legs, forcing Lori to kneel, and she punched Lori directly in the nose, successfully hearing a crack. While Lori was recovering, Scarlet ran and flipped onto Luna's shoulders and used her weight to lean back and slam Luna into the ground. Luan tried to kick Scarlet in the face, only for her to catch her foot and hold her there, making Luan unable to move. Then Scarlet stood up, still holding Luan still, and she raised her fist.

Before she could throw a punch at Luan though, Mr. Loud ran at her and tried to grab her, only for Scarlet to move her fist and grab her dagger. Then she pulled it out, pushed the button so the blade came out, and pointed it at Mr. Louis's throat, forcing him to stop and make everybody freeze.

Lori: No!

Luna: Stop!

Scarlet: Then how about you all LEARN YOUR PLACE!!!!!

Scarlet then pushed the button again so that the blade went back into the handle and she used the blade to reinforce her fist and punched Luan in the nose, who she still had stuck by using her other hand to hold her foot still, successfully hearing another crack. Then she released Luan's foot as Luan fell to the ground with a broken and bloody nose. When she felt Mr. Louis's hands suddenly grab her shoulders from behind, she kicked out one of his legs and flipped him over herself, making him land on his back in front of her. Then Lori ran at Scarlet, only for her to side step again and trip Lori, making her fall to the ground again. Next, Luna tried to grab Scarlet.

So Scarlet ducked and kneed her in the gut, making Luna hunch over. Scarlet used this to her advantage and grabbed Luna's head, then slammed it down on her knee, nearly knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground. Luan picked up a nearby metal pipe and tried to hit Scarlet, only for Scarlet to grab her wrist mid-swing, twist it, snatch the pipe out of her hand, and punch Luan in the cheek. With Scarlet the one with the pipe, Lori tried to grab her from behind. Instead, Scarlet spin around and hit Lori in the face, nearly knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground.

Then, only Luan was left, still with fighting spirit.

Scarlet: Last one, and you guys haven't even landed a hit on me yet. Lincoln is mine, get over it.

Luan then charged at Scarlet and tried to tackle her, only for Scarlet to side step and trip Luan. When she tripped her, she grabbed Luan's head and slammed her head into the ground, just enough to nearly knock her unconscious. Scarlet had made sure to hit them just hard enough to almost knock them unconscious, not to completely knock them unconscious. After all, it would raise suspicion if people saw Mr. Loud carry three out of his ten daughters out an alleyway. And if there was one thing Scarlet didn't want, was suspicious-like attention directed to hero, especially with all the murders she committed.

After she was done, she used her shirt to wipe her fingerprints off the pipe and she dropped it with her shirt. Then she put her dagger back in her pocket and walked to Mr. Loud, who was still on the ground, grunting in pain.

Mr. Loud: You...bitch.

She kicked him in the jaw because of what he called her...but also for fun.

Scarlet: Next time you try something like this, I'll have my father send some people to kill you, after of course they rape your wife and daughters in front of you. Trust me, that is MERCY compared to what I can REALLY do to you and your family. So, you better know your place and do what I say. Lincoln is mine, and will forever be mine. There is nothing you can do about it, so I suggest doing what I say and leave my Lincoln alone. Bye for now, Mr. loud.

With that, she stomped on his stomach and walked out the alleyway. Just then, Lincoln came around the corner. So Scarlet smiled and walked to him so he wouldn't see some of his family in the alleyway and she kissed him on the lips.

Scarlet: Hello again, Lover.~

Lincoln: Hey, my Angel.~

 _Scarlet: Oh trust me, I'm anything but an angel. But, I think the nickname is really sweet. So, I guess I'll let him keep calling me that._

With that, they walked into the arcade together.


	6. (Lemon)Arcade Fun

(A/N: Before this chapter starts, I would like to tell you all that you can give me suggestions and ideas that you want to happen to the story. If it's good, I'll do it. If it's not, then don't give up on ideas and suggestions. I want to hear what you all think about the story and what you think it needs. Without further ado, please enjoy.)

Scarlet and Lincoln just entered the arcade, ready for their date. Scarlet was wearing a red skirt that reached just above her kneecaps, a black t-shirt that showed just enough of her breasts to be able to tease Lincoln, black shoes with red trims, black socks, and red panties and bra. Lincoln was wearing his new clothing that made him look like a badass.

Scarlet: So, why did you choose the arcade for our date?

Lincoln: Parks are too original, there aren't any good movies in the movie theater today, and the restaurants were full of people. Plus, I wanted to try something different.

Scarlet: Makes sense.

Lincoln: I'll go order us some food, you go find us a table.

Scarlet: Okay.

With that, Lincoln walked over to a counter with some people who were selling food while Scarlet went to find a table. She found a clean booth that went in a circle around a table in a half circle with a black cloth so big that it covered the top of the table and went onto the ground a little. She assumed it was black so that it could easily hide stains. When she sat down and looked at Lincoln, what she saw made her grit her teeth and clench her right hand into a fist. There was a girl at the counter clearly flirting with Lincoln, even though he wasn't flirting back.

It was a girl a little on the chubby side with black hair that reached to her shoulders and tan skin wearing black pants and a red shirt that said "Pizza Lady" on the front in bold yellow letters.

 _Scarlet: Bitch, you better stop or I swear to God I will slit your throat and make that shirt of yours even redder._

Just then, Lincoln gave her money, paying for their food. Just as he was about to leave, the girl slipped him a piece of paper after writing something on it, so Scarlet assumed it was her phone number. Lincoln smiled at her and walked away. As soon as the girl couldn't see his face, his smile faded into a bit of angry one, but he quickly put on a fake smile, which Scarlet clearly noticed. Then, before he got to their booth, he crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it away, making sure the girl didn't see it.

He may have been taken, but he didn't want to be rude to her. When he sat down, Scarlet quickly put on a smile but still had a serious look at the same time. They sat next to each other and held hands.

Scarlet: So, what did you order?

Lincoln: A pepperoni pizza and a salad to eat afterwards, along with two drinks. One sprite and one coke.

Scarlet: Nice choice.

Lincoln: Thank you.

Scarlet: So did you flirt with the girl while you were up there?

Lincoln: What? No, of course not. Why would I flirt with another girl, when I have the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world with me?~

Scarlet: Awe, you really are a flirt with me, aren't you?

Lincoln: Maybe, but you love it.~

Scarlet: That I do.~

That's when Scarlet thought of an idea, one that turned her on a little.

Scarlet: Do you know what I love the second most in my life?~

Lincoln: No, what is it?

 **~Start of Lemon~**

Scarlet then stopped holding Lincoln's hand, made a lustful smirk, and gently, firmly, and discreetly grabbed Lincoln's crotch, making him jump a little in surprise. He saw Scarlet now had an extremely lustful smirk, then he began to whisper to her.

Lincoln: Scarlet, we're in public. What if somebody catches us?

Scarlet: The possibility of getting caught is what makes this soooooo arousing.~

She then began to rub his crotch firmly, making him readjust himself so that Scarlet could do it easier. Then he made a lustful smirk and tried to move his hand to her crotch, only for her to use her other hand to grab his hand. This made him have a confused expression, which she found kinda cute.

Scarlet: Nuh uh, this is all me this time. You just sit back and enjoy it.~

Lincoln: But, don't you want to feel pleasure too?

Scarlet: Oh trust me, I do feel pleasure when doing this.~

Lincoln: If you say so.

He then pulled his hand back and set both his hands on the table while Scarlet kept rubbing. After a few seconds, she could feel a massive bulge in his pants, meaning he was now fully erected. She then slowly and teasingly unzipped his pants zipper and pulled the front part of his boxers down, releasing his cock from its confined prison. Then she started slowly stroking him under the table, forcing Lincoln to stifle a few moans of his so nobody else but Scarlet could hear. His moans were like music to her ears, she couldn't get enough of it.

 _Scarlet: God, his moans are the most satisfying thing in the world to hear. He's so mesmerizing, and his smell is so intoxicating. I just can't get enough of him! I want to hug him, kiss him, make-out with him, straddle his lap, cuddle with him, sleep with him, hold him close and never let go, and to just fuck him all day long. The way he talks, his smell, the way he fights, his body, his personality, the way he turns me on so easily, everything. I'm addicted to everything about him. I just can't get enough of him, I have to have more of him!_

She then slipped under the table, thankfully the cloth over the table completely hid her from view. Then she started stroking him with both her hands, making Lincoln grab the edge of the table to hold back his moans.

 _Scarlet: I still can't believe Lincoln is twelve inches long and two inches in girth. He's so massive...and I love it!_

Lincoln and Scarlet knew they had to keep their voices low so that nobody else could hear.

Lincoln: Scarlet, I'm gonna moan if you don't stop. I can't hold back my moans much longer.

Scarlet: Then moan quietly for me, I want to hear your lovely moans that turn me on so much.~

Lincoln: But, Scarlet-

Scarlet: You won't be able to hold in your moans for long, my Lover. So I suggest doing it quietly.~

She then started licking him tip, soon taking only his tip inside her mouth. Then she began to bob her head up and down, only on his tip, making sure to tease him until he gave in to his sexual desire. It was at that moment that Scarlet had realized something.

 _Scarlet: That's it, I know how to manipulate Lincoln into being completely mine! All I have to do is manipulate him by being sexy and doing sexual things with him. Which is a win-win either way, because I wanted to do that anyway. So all I have to do is use sexual things to completely control him. I guess that means I'll have to learn every sexual things he loves, his fantasies, his kinks, and I'll have to bring out his sexual side permanently. Well, looks like I'm gonna find out just how dominant he can really get.~_

She then started taking four inches of him inside her mouth, making Lincoln moan quietly, which only turned her on even more. She could hear his breathing, it was getting heavier and faster as they went on. This made her mentally smirk, knowing she was already close to bringing out his dominant side. Just then, a lady came over to their table with their food and set it on the table.

???: Oh hey, it's you again.

Lincoln: Oh, hey Bethany.

Lincoln stopped grabbing the table and put his hands on his knees. Scarlet immediately became jealous upon hearing another girl talk to him. So she stopped blowing him and just kept stroking him while keeping her voice down when talking to Lincoln so Bethany wouldn't notice.

Scarlet: Who's Bethany?

Lincoln: So Bethany, you're still on your shift here? I thought you got off your shift from when I left the counter.

Scarlet: Oh, the flirty chubby girl from the counter?

 _Scarlet: This bitch better not make any moves on my man or I swear I will make her suffer!_

Bethany: Yeah, well, I'm actually off right now.

Lincoln: Then what are you still doing here? Are you on break or something?

Bethany: Yeah actually, I'm on break. And I decided to spend it with you.

Lincoln: Uh, thanks, but we barely know each other.

Bethany: Which is why I decided to spend my break with you. I want to get to know you better.

Lincoln: Really? Thanks.

Bethany: My pleasure.

She then sat down in the booth, her legs just barely missing Scarlet, who right now only wanted to beat her until she couldn't stand.

 _Scarlet: Bitch, scram!_

Lincoln did his best to stay calm, knowing Scarlet must be getting jealous.

Lincoln: So, uh...w-what do you do here?

Scarlet: Tell her to scram.

Lincoln put one of his hands on the table while keeping his other hand on his kneecap. Then he whispered low enough so that only Scarlet could hear him.

Lincoln: No, I can't be rude.

Bethany: Well I manage the money mostly since my boss doesn't want to, but he pays me more than the average check because of that though. Sometimes I take the customer's orders though, but what do you do for your job?

Lincoln: I don't have a job right now, I'm living with my girlfriend.

Bethany: Girlfriend?

 _Scarlet: Suck on that, bitch! He's taken and he's mine, so fuck off!_

Lincoln: Yeah, I have a girlfriend.

Bethany: Hmm...well how is your relationship with her?

Lincoln: It's great, couldn't be better.

This made Scarlet smile, putting her back in a good mood. So she began blowing him again, taking six inches into her this time. Thanks to a year of training her throat before officially getting together with Lincoln and the many times they have had sex together, she had trained her throat to take Lincoln's entire cock into her mouth and not gag and still be able to breath alright. She then began to deepthroat him and take his entire twelve inch long and two inch wide cock into her mouth, choking slightly, which only turned her on even more. Lincoln gasped slightly and tightly gripped his kneecap while trying his best to act calm.

The sudden spike in pleasure almost broke Lincoln's control over himself, almost. Then Scarlet started bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue over his tip every time she went up. She quietly moaned as she was blowing him, sending vibrations of pleasure through him. The vibrations of pleasure officially broke his control over himself, and his dominant side set in. So he used his hand that was on his kneecap and grabbed the back of Scarlet's head.

Scarlet immediately smiled as best as she could at that current moment. She absolutely loved it even Lincoln became dominant, craved it even. When they did sexual things together, she desperately wanted Lincoln to embrace his dominant side. She didn't know why, but she craved his dominant side. When he took full control, making her helpless to do anything to stop him...it drove her crazy for him.

The feeling of being completely at his mercy, knowing he could do anything he wanted to her and she couldn't do anything to stop it...she craved it. That was the side in him that she wanted out, that she wanted out permanently. The only problem though, was that Lincoln thought he had to hide that side of himself. All she had to do was push his hormones over the edge, and she would have herself a Lincoln with an extremely dominant side that would drive her mad with pleasure. So...that's exactly what she planned on doing.

Bethany: Well, how about you and I go walk together at the park or something?

Lincoln then used his hand that was grabbing Scarlet's head from behind and started bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace. So Scarlet put her hands behind her back as she let Lincoln take control of her.

Lincoln: Maybe, if I'm not busy later.

Scarlet didn't know why, but when Lincoln became dominant, he could control his moans extremely well.

 _Scarlet: God, I love this! Lincoln taking control and becoming dominant just drives me crazy!_

Scarlet started continuously quietly moaning as Lincoln started moving her head faster.

Bethany: Why would you be busy?

Lincoln: I'm gonna hang out with some of my friends.

Bethany: Oh okay, well I have to get back to work right now. Maybe I'll see you around, cutie.~

She then got up and left, much to Lincoln and Scarlet's pleasure. So, not having to hide what they're doing that much now, Lincoln used his other hand and grabbed the back of Scarlet's head, now having both his hands grabbing the back of her head. Then he started slamming her head down on his cock, making her choke a little and moan. She loved being choked when they did sexual things together, she found it very pleasurable. So she started moaning a little louder and more often, still only audible by Lincoln.

Lincoln then started whisper-shouting to Scarlet so only she could hear him.

Lincoln: Scarlet, your mouth feels so amazing!

He then started feeling a boiling feeling in his balls as Scarlet could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth and throat. So she started going even faster than Lincoln was moving her head, desperately wanting to taste his cum. The first time she had tasted his cum, it instantly became to most delicious thing in the world to her.

Lincoln: Scarlet, I'm about to cum!

After a few more seconds, Lincoln slammed her head down on his cock and started cumming into her mouth and throat. She tried her best to swallow all his cum as what seemed to feel like gallons poured into her, but some escaped her mouth and fell onto her skirt. When he was done cumming, he started panting and released her head. Scarlet pulled away and began to lick his cock clean, making sure no more of his cum went to waste. After she was done licking him clean, she put his cock back into his boxers and zipped up his pants zipper.

Then she came back up from under the table with a sexually satisfied smile on her face.

Scarlet: Y'know, Lover. I really just can't get enough of you.~

Lincoln: And I can't get enough of you, my Angel.~

She then tried to kiss him, only for him to put two of his fingers up to block her lips from touching his. Then she pulled away in confusion.

Lincoln: Uh, no offense, but I would rather not kiss you right now. I mean, you did just…you know.

Scarlet: Ooooh, okay. Yeah, that's understandable, my bad.

Lincoln: That's okay, let's eat our food before it gets cold.

Scarlet: Okay.

With that, they began eating their food. As they were eating, Scarlet moved her eyes to look at Bethany, the girl who flirted with Lincoln. Then she started formulating a plan in her head, one that would make sure that she wouldn't get caught. Then she made an evil smirk as her eyes showed nothing but bliss.


	7. Vera

**~One Hour Later~**

After Scarlet and Lincoln were done playing games and eating at the arcade, they decided to leave. Just as they were about to leave though, Scarlet saw that Bethany just finished her shift and left the arcade. So when they left the arcade right after her, she decided to go through with her plan.

Scarlet: Hey Lincoln, I'll meet you at home, okay?

Lincoln: Okay, but I was planning to hang out with Clyde. Can I hang out with him for an hour and then meet you at home?

Scarlet: Sure, I'll see you then.

Lincoln: Bye Scarlet.

Scarlet: Bye Lincoln.

With that, they went separate ways. Scarlet started following Bethany while Lincoln started going to Clyde's house. She kept following her until Bethany had finally walked into a spot in town that didn't have cameras. Then she grabbed her and threw her into a nearby alleyway. Bethany quickly got up with a surprised expression and saw Scarlet, who pulled out her dagger and pushed the button so the blade came out.

Bethany: W-Who are you?!

Scarlet: The girlfriend of a man you flirted with.

Bethany: W-What?! You mean Lincoln?! I only flirted with him, you're crazy!

Scarlet: Yeah, crazy for him.

Before Bethany could do anything, Scarlet used her dagger and knocked Bethany unconscious with the handle of her dagger. Then she pushed the button again, making the blade go back in, and she put it back into her pocket. Next, she pulled her phone out and started texting another contact of hers.

 **Scarlet: Father, I need two men from your gang to pick up somebody. The girl is unconscious and I want to make her suffer. I need her delivered to my mansion in the soundproof basement.**

After a minute, her father responded.

 **Father: I'm sending two men there now. Now get out of there, I don't want you to get caught by the police.**

 **Scarlet: Yes father.**

Scarlet then left the alleyway and began walking home.

 **Father: So what did the girl do to deserve kidnapping?**

 **Scarlet: She flirted with my Lincoln.**

 **Father: I never understood why you became so obsessed with that boy, you were very little. Don't get me wrong, he seems like a really nice kid from what you've told me, not to mention he saved your life, but I really don't see why you became obsessed with him.**

 **Scarlet: Because he is amazing in every way! I can't think of a single thing wrong with him, not to mention, as you said, he risked his life to save mine. I am determined to keep him as mine, and I will kill whoever gets in my way.**

 **Father: There never was anything that could stop you from doing something if you were determined on doing that thing. Well, my men should be there in five minutes. By the way, how is he treating you?**

 **Scarlet: He's the best boyfriend in the world!**

 **Father: How would you know? He's the ONLY boyfriend you've ever had.**

 **Scarlet: Oh ha ha, very funny. Anyway, I'm almost home so I need to get off before Lincoln sees me.**

 **Father: Okay, well good luck sweetie.**

 **Scarlet: Thank you.**

 **Father: Oh before you go, I just thought you should know something.**

 **Scarlet: What is it? Is it important?**

 **Father: Very.**

 **Scarlet: Well, what is it?**

 **Father: It's Vera.**

 **Scarlet: That bitch, I remember how she betrayed us and joined another gang. That sister-back-stabbing bitch!**

 **Father: Yeah, well your sister...she's heading to Royal Woods.**

 **Scarlet: WHAT?!?!?!**

 **Father: I'm afraid it's true, one of our spies got a copy of her plans and she's heading to Royal Woods. She's going after you...but not just to finish your sibling fight.**

 **Scarlet: What else does she want then?!**

 **Father: Before she left, she hacked into our computers and sent us an untraceable message.**

 **Scarlet: What did it say?!**

 **Father: The message basically said she was coming to Royal Woods because she heard that you got the boy of your dreams. Word about you and Lincoln had spread around in the underground and dark web like a wildfire. Anyway, she also said that she was going to make you suffer. She said that she will destroy everything you love, take the boy of your dreams for herself, meaning Lincoln, and she will finally kill you after she takes everything away from you.**

 **Scarlet: If you can, send her a message. Tell her this exactly, "Bring it on.".**

 **Father: I'll try my best to find a way to message her. In the meantime, I am going to send as many soldiers as I can spare to defend you.**

 **Scarlet: Father, I can handle myself.**

 **Father: I know, but what I DON'T know is how many soldiers she brought with her. You can fight ten soldiers at the most by yourself, but what if she brought her entire gang? Even YOU couldn't fight that many by yourself. So, I suggest lying low until my soldiers get there.**

That's when Scarlet suddenly realized something.

 **Scarlet: Wait a second, how long ago was the message?**

 **Father: About twenty-four hours ago, why?**

 **Scarlet: Twenty-four?! She could already be here! Why didn't you tell me as soon as you got it?!**

 **Father: Because I didn't want you to worry.**

 **Scarlet: I can't believe you!**

 **Father: I'm sorry, but like I said. The message was untraceable, so I had no idea where she is. For all I know, she could still be countries away and hasn't even started to leave yet.**

 **Scarlet: I have to check on Lincoln right now! You BETTER message me if Vera sends you a message!**

 **Father: Understood, and I'm sorry.**

 **Scarlet: You better be, I could've spent all this time preparing for her!**

With that, she turned her phone off and and started running to her mansion. When she reached it, she calmed herself down and opened the door.

Scarlet: Lincoln, where are you?!

Lincoln: I'm in the kitchen, but we have a guest in the living room!

 _Scarlet: That better not be who I think it is._

When she walked into the living room, she was instantly filled with rage. On the couch, she saw her worst enemy. The very person who tried to kill her her whole life and betrayed her gang...her sister.

Vera: Ah, Scarlet. So nice of you to join us.

Scarlet: Us?

Just then, Lincoln walked into the living room with a plate of three sandwiches.

Lincoln: Hey Scarlet, welcome back home.

Vera: So this is Scarlet? I assume she's your girlfriend, correct?

Lincoln: That is correct.

Vera: How lucky of you, to catch a girl like her.

Vera just looked at Scarlet and make an evil smirk, one that could send shivers of fear down anybody's spine...except Scarlet. Vera knew Scarlet wouldn't do anything to her as long as she was near Lincoln, and Scarlet knew she knew that. So, Scarlet forced a smile, even though all she wanted to do was literally rip Vera's throat out, and she casually walked to her and held out her hand.

Scarlet: It's a pleasure to meet you...Vera.

Vera: The pleasure is all mine, Scarlet.

As they shook hands, Vera's smirk grew even wider as Scarlet's building rage was boiling. Lincoln, not knowing anything about the situation, casually sat down on the couch that was in front of the TV.

Lincoln: Scarlet, this is Vera. Vera, this is Scarlet. Vera was at our door and she said that she just recently moved into the neighborhood and that she was going around to all the neighbors to introduce herself and get to know them. So I invited her in and she wanted to know if she could hang out with us tonight and possibly watch a movie with us since she seemed to like us more than the other neighbors. I told her I would have to ask you, but I'm okay with it. So, what do you say?

Vera: A movie with you two sounds amazing. What do you say, Scarlet?

Scarlet: I say...

Just before she said no, she then thought of every possibly endings this could have. If she said no, Lincoln would ask why because they didn't have any plans and if she said no because she wanted to spend some time with Lincoln then he would start getting suspicious because they always spend time together. On the other hand, she had no idea what Vera would try to do. So…she had to make a choice.

(A/N: Here you all go, getting to the choices! Now that might sound like I want to get it over with, but I'm actually really excited for these choices! First answer that has five people to choose it, gets chosen. Meaning, for example, if five people choose A first but B has four people choose it, then A will be chosen. You get the idea. Choose wisely though, each decision affects the story in various ways.*smirks*)

A) Let Vera stay.

B) Say no.


	8. The Game for Lincoln Begins

Scarlet: I say...

She did her best to not grit her teeth and clench her hands into fists in anger. Knowing what she was going to have to answer in order to not make Lincoln suspicious, she forced herself to speak the one answer that practically killed her inside.

Scarlet:...yes, she can stay and watch a movie with us tonight.

This made Vera's smirk grow wider as Lincoln seemed to smile.

Lincoln: That's great, what movie do you girls want to watch?

Scarlet: I-

Vera: How about something funny?

Lincoln: That sounds good, what about you, Scarlet?

Scarlet: I want to watch something romantic.

Lincoln: Hmm...I think we have a movie with both humor and romance. I'll go get it.

He then left the room, leaving Scarlet and Vera alone in the room together. Scarlet made a death glare toward her while she just sat down on the couch, put one leg over the other, and made an evil smirk toward Scarlet. Scarlet was now boiling with anger while Vera was enjoying every second of it, knowing Scarlet couldn't do anything to stop her at the moment.

Scarlet: What the hell are you doing in me and Lincoln's home?

Vera: Oh Scarlet, is that any way to treat your big sister?~

Vera spoke in a teasing voice, knowing it would only anger Scarlet even more.

Scarlet: You stopped being my big sister when you betrayed me and father's gang.

Vera: Oh please, you both just don't know business like I do. If you weren't so obsessed with that boy, and dad wasn't obsessed with work, then you both would've realized that what I did was better for my business. I joined a gang that was willing to make me second in command AND pay me a million dollars. If you were smart, you would've joined me, little sis.

Scarlet: Why are you here?

Vera: Simple, I assume you got my message?

Scarlet: Yeah, I did.

Vera: Then you know exactly why I'm here and what I plan on doing.

Scarlet: I mean, what are you doing inside me and Lincoln's home?

Vera: Again, simple. I plan on stealing Lincoln from you, little by little.

Scarlet: I'm going to fucking kill you, you bitch.

Vera: I don't think so, because you don't want Lincoln to know about Vixen, you, being a killer or about you being the heiress to one of the most deadly gangs in the world, right?

Scarlet: You wouldn't dare.

Vera: Try me, I already have the proof I need to convince him. So if you try to kill me, it all goes to him. So you are going to play this long game that we have been playing since we were born. You either play my game, or you lose Lincoln forever...your choice.

She smirked even wider as Scarlet clenched her hands into fists, knowing she would have to play her game.

Scarlet: Fine, what are the rules?

Vera: Simple, you just have to stop me and keep Lincoln to yourself without killing me or telling him.

Scarlet: How do I stop you?

Vera: Well if I told you, it wouldn't be much fun, now would it?~

Scarlet: You won't win, Lincoln is loyal to me.

Vera: Well, I guess we'll see about that. You see, every straight man has one weakness...women. Women can manipulate men into doing anything, especially when it comes to bribing them with your body. That's something I actually learned from you back when I lived with you and dad. You see, my hatred for you is so strong that I never got a boyfriend and even saved myself for this opportunity. I've never had my first kiss, I'm still a virgin, and I've never been touched by another guy. The ONLY reason I'm still pure...is so that I could steal your dream boy away from you. THAT'S how strong my hatred is for you, all because I want to make you suffer before I kill you. Ever since you did what you did to me, I've hated you since. So I'm going to make you suffer like how you made me suffer.

Scarlet: You deserved what I did to you, bitch.

Vera: Possibly, but I don't let people off easy. Plus, that Lincoln guy is pretty handsome, not to mention funny. I don't know about you, but I'm going to enjoy taking him from you. He seems like a really nice choice. Hell, I've only known him for ten minutes and I already want him to be my boyfriend. I don't know why, but...he just has this thing about him that just makes me want him as mine. So...I'm going to enjoy taking him from you.

Scarlet: You won't take him, I've worked so hard for my entire life to be the perfect woman for him. If you think he will just dump me for you, you're crazier than you are a bitch.

Vera: Oh...we'll just see about that.~

Just then, Lincoln walked back into the room with a movie case a CD in his other hand.

Lincoln: I got it, let's start this movie. Scarlet, can you make some popcorn while I start the movie up?

Scarlet: Uh...

She glanced at Vera, who only looked at Lincoln with a "hungry" expression. Scarlet knew she had to go with Vera's little game if she didn't want Lincoln to get suspicious.

Scarlet:...Sure, I'll be right back.

She then left and went into the kitchen while Lincoln was setting up the movie. Vera watched Scarlet leave and then walked to Lincoln and crouched next to him as he was now messing with the DVD player.

Vera: Hey, need some help?

Lincoln: Nah, I got it.

Vera: Are you sure? Because it kinda looks like you're struggling.

Lincoln: I can do it, you can just relax on the couch if you want to.

While Lincoln was almost looking down at the ground while trying to figure out the DVD player, Vera laid down face up on the ground and put her head right where Lincoln was looking. This made Lincoln blush slightly and Vera smirked.

Vera: Come on, you know you need it.~

Lincoln: Uh, need what exactly?

Vera: My help of course, what did you think I meant?

Lincoln: Oh, uh, nothing. Never mind, I...never mind.

Vera: Hey, what's wrong?

 _Vera: This should be easy, my idea is already working._

Lincoln: Uh, nothing, don't worry about it.

Just then, Lincoln got done with everything and stood up. Then he held out his hand and Vera grabbed it, mentally smirking. When he pulled her up, she "accidentally" brushed her hand on his crotch, making him stand stiff and blush a little bit more. Instead of acting like she was purposely being seductive, she decided to play it smart and act naive.

Vera: Are you sure nothing is wrong? Your cheeks are getting red.

Lincoln: It's just...nothing, never mind. I, uh...I have to go check on Scarlet, I'll be back soon.

He quickly left the living room and went into the kitchen, which was right next to the living room.

When he went in the kitchen, he saw Scarlet making popcorn. He quickly calmed himself down and walked over to her. Then he hugged her from behind by the waist and kissed her cheek, which made both of them smile.

Scarlet: Hey Lover.~

Lincoln: My Vixen.~

Scarlet then turned around so that she was facing Lincoln and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he still held her by her waist.

Scarlet: Y'know, we may have a guest over tonight...but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.~

Lincoln: Maybe, but...

Scarlet: But, what?

Lincoln: Well...you know how dominant and forceful I can be when I stop holding back? Y'know, when we do sexual things.

Scarlet: Do I ever.~

She then kissed him on the lips.

Lincoln: Well...I don't like to be dominant because I'm afraid of hurting you or being too dominant. It might sound stupid, but I really don't want to hurt you. You have always been there for me...even when Lynn and Ronnie Anne weren't.

Just the mention of their names infuriated Scarlet, but she had to keep calm, so she did.

Scarlet: They were horrible girlfriends, but I will never cheat on you. You are the love of my life, nobody else is for me. I love you with all my heart and if it came down to it, I would die for you. Nobody gets me like you do, not even my own father. Lincoln Loud, you are my entire world.

Lincoln: And you mean everything to me to, Scarlet Surreal.

Scarlet: That's good, so...how about that fun?~

Lincoln: What if we get caught?

Scarlet: So what? It's only one person, and every couple does sexual things together. If she catches us, then oh well. I'm just really horny right now and I so badly want you.~

Lincoln: Well, you were right before. The possibility of getting caught makes it soooo much better.~

 _Scarlet: Sexual things, looks like it's working so far on controlling my Lincoln. I know Vera can't hear me, but...game on, big sister._

(A/N: Let me know what you all think about the story so far. Ideas, comments, etc.)


	9. (Lemon)A Threesome

(A/N: Some of you may be wondering, "Where is the Loud family and Ronnie Anne and Lynn?". Well don't worry, they'll come back next chapter because I know I haven't had them in this story for a while, so I'll add them next chapter. Also, if you guys could go check out one of my other stories, "The Troubled Soul", then that would mean a lot because I personally think that book is the best, in my opinion. The story is on Wattpad. Without further ado, please enjoy.)

Scarlet grabbed the popcorn and Lincoln made a few drinks and they both walked back into the living room. Scarlet, Lincoln, and Vera all sat down on the couch. Lincoln on the far right with Scarlet sitting to his left and Vera sitting to Scarlet's left. Then Lincoln grabbed the remote and started the movie, while Scarlet just smirked at Vera, who gave her a confused look as to why Scarlet seemed...not angry.

Scarlet: Hey, do you mind if I sit in my boyfriend's lap?

This only made Vera chuckle, now knowing what Scarlet was trying to do. Instead of trying to stop Scarlet, Vera decided that she wanted to see how this would play out. So she made a smirk of her own.

Vera: Nah, go ahead.

Scarlet: Thank you.

Vera: My pleasure.

Lincoln: Wait, you're actually okay with this?

Vera: Of course I am, why would I not be?

Lincoln: Hmm, okay then.

Scarlet then sat in Lincoln's lap, making sure to put extra pressure on his member. Vera knew what they were doing, and Scarlet knew that Vera knew. Scarlet was trying to show her that Lincoln was hers, not Vera's. Vera though, went along with Scarlet's idea just so she could see how it went.

 **~Start of Lemon~**

A few minutes into the movie, Scarlet began to slowly grind on Lincoln's lap, slowly making him hard with her perfect butt. After a few seconds, he was as hard as a rock and Scarlet could feel a massive bulge in his pants on her butt that fit perfectly in between her cheeks. Vera noticed his bulge and tried her best to not act shocked.

 _Vera: Jesus, his bulge is THAT big?! How big could he possibly be if that's only his BULGE?! I have to see how big he is, personally.~_

He then started whispering so that only Scarlet could hear.

Lincoln: Scarlet, this feels so nice.~

She then started whispering back to him.

Scarlet: And it does for me too.~

 _Scarlet: Just a little bit more to push him over the edge and to bring out his dominant side, just a little more._

She then leaned back so that her back was on his chest and her head was right beside his. Then she exposed her neck to him and started grinding even harder and faster, which made Lincoln make a quiet moan that only she heard. His moans only turned her on even more and she started feeling wet. After a few seconds, she was wet and her hormones were through the roof, desperately wanting Lincoln right then and there. It was clear that Lincoln wanted her as well.

He grabbed her waist and started silently kissing her neck, making sure to leave a hickey with each kiss. This made her quietly moan into his ear, making sure to moan in the sexiest and most seductive way possible.

Scarlet: I need you.~

Lincoln: And I want you, right now.~

Scarlet: But we can't do it when Vera is here, but I really want you, right now.~

Lincoln: Well, you ARE wearing a skirt.~

Scarlet: So? What do you-

Before she could finish, she felt Lincoln discreetly put one of his hands into her skirt and quietly unzipped his pants. Then he slowly and teasingly moved her panties out of the way and put his member all the way inside her, although it was extremely difficult because of the angle, he did it nonetheless. Scarlet had to quickly cover her mouth and bite her lower lip in order to not scream in pleasure while Lincoln just kept kissing her neck.

Lincoln: Start grinding.~

Scarlet: Yes, his dominant side is out! God, I LOVE his dominant side! When he gets so commanding and dominating, it just turns me on SSOOOOOO much!

Scarlet: Yes...master.~

Hearing her call him Master only turned him on even more, just constantly pushing his hormones higher and higher. She started grinding him with his member inside her, sending jolts upon jolts of pleasure through them both. Meanwhile, Vera was just watching the whole scene unfold. She kept pretending she didn't notice them doing that, just because she wanted to. She would be lying if she said she wasn't really turned on though.

 _Vera: My goodness, he can't possibly be that big! Twelve inches long and two inches thick, how is that even possible?! He's built like a fucking horse! Haha, no pun intended to myself. I HAVE to have him...Lincoln, will be mine. But first, some pleasure of my own.~_

Vera slowly moved her hands to her skirt and slid one hand underneath it. Then she started to finger herself with one finger, being to tight there to add any more fingers. She clenched her legs together and bit her lower lip while shutting her eyes closed as she imagined Lincoln thrusting in and out of her. Then that's when an idea hit her...a reverse gang bang. Scarlet, Vera, and Lincoln, two girls and one boy.

Within seconds, she had already thought of a plan that would surely work. A smirk grew along her face as she opened her eyes and start looking at Lincoln and Scarlet again. Scarlet had begun grinding on him even faster and harder, making it look like she was bouncing and grinding on his lap. Scarlet glanced over at Vera and saw she was fingering herself, so she finally gave up on being secretive about what they were doing. So she quit whispering and just started speaking through her many moans.

Scarlet: Lincoln, Vera...aah...it's...aah...obvious we're...aah...all very...aah...horny and...aah...pleasuring ourselves...aah...So let's...aah...just quit...aah...hiding it.

Lincoln: Aah...agreed.

Vera: Me...aah...too.

With that, Scarlet turned around and braced herself by straddling Lincoln's waist and gripping his shoulders. Then she started bouncing herself up and down as fast and hard as she could, now screaming in pleasure. Vera used her free hand and started massaging one of her breasts while fingering herself even faster. All three of them started moaning loudly, Vera smiled in bliss from both the pleasure and the fact that her plan was working. Next, Lincoln tightly gripped Scarlet's hips and started slamming her down on his member, making her scream in pleasure.

Scarlet and Lincoln's minds were going blank from the pleasure, and her tongue was hanging out a little as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Vera decided now was the time to do what she planned on doing. So she stopped fingering and massaging herself and stood up from the couch, then went behind Scarlet and grabbed her shoulders. Vera knew that Scarlet was in too much pleasure to really care what she was doing, which worked perfectly for her. She then wrapped her arms around Scarlet's neck from behind and made a lustful smirk and spoke with a seductive tone.

Vera: Hey you two, how about a threesome?~

Lincoln: That's...aah...really up...aah...to Scarlet!

Scarlet: Fuck it...aah...I'm horny...aah...and I want...aah...some fun!

Vera: I'll take that as a yes.~

Vera mentally made an evil smirk, knowing that Scarlet would never willingly agree to a threesome since that would mean sharing Lincoln. She knew she had to wait until Scarlet's judgement was weakened by the pleasure Lincoln was giving her. Only then would Scarlet agree to share Lincoln, and her plan worked. Vera knew she was never the fighter of the family, she always relied on her smartness, cleverness, and sneakiness.

Vera: Let's go to a bigger room, one with more space.~

With that, Lincoln grabbed Scarlet by the legs and picked her up while standing up himself. Vera was impressed by this, not a lot of men could do that. Then they walked to a nearby guest bedroom and Lincoln laid Scarlet on the bed. Scarlet sat up and started taking her clothes off while Lincoln and Vera did the same. When they were all naked, Lincoln sat on the edge of the bed and Scarlet got off the bed and got on her knees in front of him, quickly followed by Vera.

Vera: Let's have some fun.~

Scarlet started blowing his member, making him moan, which only turned them all on even more. Vera and Scarlet were soaking wet, so Scarlet started fingering herself while Vera stood up and sat on her bed next to Lincoln. Then she gently pulled his face to hers and they started making out with each other. They both added tongue and Lincoln quickly dominated her mouth, so he explored his new territory. He swirled his tongue around hers as he started massaging her breasts, making her moan loudly into the kiss.

 _Vera: God, he's so good at this! I don't know if it's my hormones right now or not, but I think I'm in love!_

She sat on his stomach and gently pushed his chest to lay him down on the bed, then they started to roughly make-out. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started groping her butt while Scarlet kept blowing him and fingering herself. Scarlet started using both her hands to finger herself and she also started deepthroating him. She gagged a little with each time she went down, but she loved his member so much that she just couldn't stop. So she started taking his entire member down her throat, making Lincoln moan loudly into his make-out with Vera, which she had just noticed.

This immediately made her jealous, seeing that Vera was getting more attention that she was from her Lincoln. So she decided to do something about that. She stopped fingering herself and started deepthroating him even faster and stroking him every time she went up, making sure to make gagging sounds, which she knew he loved to hear her make. This made him start moaning more and louder, also gaining his attention. So he stopped groping Vera's butt, making her whimper from the loss of his touch, and he sat up a little and grabbed the back of Scarlet's.

Once he did, Scarlet moaned, sending vibrations of pleasure through Lincoln's member, making him moan even louder into his kiss with Vera. Scarlet absolutely loved it when Lincoln embraced his dominant side. So she stopped stroking him and put her hands behind her back, desperately wanting Lincoln to control her. Much to her pleasure, Lincoln did. He started slamming her face down his member, forcing his entire member into her mouth and down her throat as she swirled her tongue around his tip every tip her head went back up.

After a few minutes of nonstop blowing, Lincoln slammed Scarlet's head down on his member one last time before blowing his load into her mouth, making him moan very loudly. She swallowed every drop of it, but she kept his still erected member inside her mouth. She didn't know why, but the taste of his member was so addicting, she couldn't get enough of it. She craved the taste of it, it was the best thing she ever tasted. After another minute, Vera stopped kissing Lincoln and looked behind her.

Vera: Hey, don't hog his cock. I want some of him too.~

This made Scarlet growl a little, but she knew she had to share or else it wouldn't be fair. So she slowly and reluctantly pulled his member out of her mouth and got onto the bed. Then Scarlet laid down on her back and Vera laid on top of Scarlet with their breasts touching. Lincoln, still erected, looked at them with a lustful smirk.

Vera: Pick who you want to fuck first, big boy.~

Scarlet: Pick me, please.~

Lincoln: Both very tempting.~

Scarlet: Come on, please pick me, Master.~

Vera: I'll be your sexy little slave if you pick me. Since we're having sex together, I admit being a sexy little slave is a fantasy of mine.~

Lincoln: I have an idea.~

Lincoln put his member in between them so that it was touching both their stomachs, then he started thrusting back and forth. He was in between them so that he could rub them both with his member at the same time. This made all three of them moan loudly, making the pleasure feel twice as better. After a few minutes, Vera and Scarlet both felt pressure build up inside them. After a few more seconds, they both came harder than they ever did before, completely soaking Lincoln's member in their juices.

Once they were done, Lincoln slowly pulled his member out from between them but kept his lustful smirk. Scarlet and Vera were panting heavily, both of them feeling exhausted but had smiles of pure bliss and satisfaction.

Scarlet: That...was...amazing.~

Vera: Agreed.~

Lincoln: Girls...whoever said it was over?~

This made both of them go wide eyed, realizing that he was still hard and horny...and embracing his dominant side. Knowing they couldn't get out of it, both the girls made lustful smirks.

Scarlet: Well...this should be very fun.~

Vera: Looks like movie night turned into "fun" night.~


	10. (Not A Chapter)The Choice

Okay, so like it says in the title, this is not a chapter. So nobody can call me a liar for not putting Lynn and Ronnie Anne and The Loud House in the next chapter since this isn't a chapter. Anyway, you're probably wondering, "What's the choice?", since it says, "The Choice." in the title. Well, the choice is this. As you might already know since it's pretty obvious, Vera and Scarlet are at war with each other and Vera wants to make Scarlet suffer while Scarlet just wants to kill Vera, which again, is pretty obvious.

Let me make this clear though, this choice will have a MASSIVE impact on the story. Like, the choice will determine how the rest of the story will go. Also, keep in mind that you barely know anything about Vera and Scarlet's past together or who Vera is. So actually think about this. Now you're probably wondering, "Why on Earth would you leave this decision in the hands of the readers?! It's YOUR story!".

Well that's the thing, I'm honestly excited to start working on either decision you readers pick, but I don't want to start too soon in case you readers pick a different answer and all the effort I put into the other decision goes to waste. Either answer I'm happy with, but I wanted to leave this decision up to you readers so you readers will love it. So again, keep in mind that this decision will have a MASSIVE affect on the entire story. And the decision will be a special four-way answer.(pretty sure four-way is the right word for it, but who cares.) The decision includes both Ronnie Anne, Lynn, and The Loud House, so choose wisely.

A) Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and The Loud House team up with Vera.

B) Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and The Loud House team up with Scarlet.

C) Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and The Loud House is splits in half and half teams with Vera while the other half teams with Scarlet. Make sure you say the half you want to team with who, but Lily stays neutral because of her age. If this is confusing, here's an example: Lynn, Lori, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, Mom, and Leno team with Vera while Luan, Luna, Lana Lola, Lisa, and Dad team with Scarlet. Again, this is only an example.

D) Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and The Loud House team up with nobody and go against Vera and Scarlet in a "Three-Way War" for Lincoln. Meaning Vera vs Scarlet vs The Loud House and Ronnie Anne for Lincoln.

This is the decision. The first answer to get fifty, since this is such a big decision, will win. Getting fifty answers shouldn't be hard, considering how many people read this story and "Who Will Win His Heart?". I won't start working on another chapter for this until the decision is made, because again, I don't want to waste effort. Remember how important this is, and choose wisely. Either way...*smirks*…this is going to be fun.


	11. Well, It’s Like She Said…

**~After the father, Lori, Luna, and Luan recovered from their fight with Scarlet and got home~**

They put on makeup to hide their bruises from their fight with Scarlet so the rest of the family wouldn't ask questions. They knew they would have to tell them, and soon.

Mr. Loud: Girls...we have to tell the rest of the family.

They fell silent, knowing he was right.

Mr. Loud: We will tell them when they get home, which is in about ten minutes.

Lori: Yes, Dad.

Mr. Loud: Now, let's get something to eat.

With that, they all went to the kitchen and started eating. After ten minutes, the front door opened and the rest of the Loud family walked through. Before they could go do their own separate activities though, Mr. Loud spoke up.

Mr. Loud, Girls, we need to talk.

Mrs. loud: What is it, honey?

Lynn: Yeah Dad, I need to train.

Lola: I need to put more makeup on!

Lana: I want to play with some mud.

Lucy: I just want to go to my dark room and read my book.

Leni: I'm, like, gonna make some more fashion dresses.

Lisa: Experiments must be made.

Mrs. Loud: I need to change Lily's diaper, honey. Maybe we all talk later?

Mr. Loud: I hate to argue with you honey, but this has to be now. It's important...it's about Lincoln.

Everybody fell silent, even Lily. They then went into the living room and Lynn Sr. stood in front of them all.

Mrs. Loud: What about Lincoln?

Mr. Loud: Well...Rita, Lori, Luna, and Luan already know this. Do you all know Scarlet?

Rita visibly gritted her teeth in anger at the mere mention of her name, and Lynn clenched her hands into fists.

Lynn: She is the reason why I have to train, so can I go?

Mrs. Loud: Lynn, don't be disrespectful.

Lynn: But I have to train! I have to be strong enough to beat up Scarlet!

Lucy: I don't know who Scarlet is, why do you have to beat her up?

Lynn: Because I want Lincoln back, she STOLE him from me! I want to beat her up and take Lincoln back! He doesn't belong with her, he belongs with me! Just the thought of some spoiled, manipulative, cruel, rich-bitch girl keeping him from me just INFURIATES ME!!!!

Everybody was stunned by her rage, she clearly hated Scarlet with everything she had and did not care to hide it.

Mr. Loud: First of all, language. Second of all, that is actually why we are all having this talk, to get Lincoln back.

With that, Lynn went quiet as she started listening intently. If there was any chance of getting Lincoln back, she was gonna take it, no matter what.

Mr. Loud: For those of you, like Lucy, who don't know Scarlet. She is Lincoln's girlfriend, but she is nothing but trouble. Ever since Lincoln saves her life when he was younger, she has made it her life mission to be with him and get rid of anybody in her way. Ever since she fell for him with that crazy love of hers on that day...she has forced us to be mean to him, forcing us to push him away.

Lisa: So that explains why you elder siblings were displaying such aggression toward elder unit.

Lynn: So THAT'S why Lori, Luna, Luan, you, and mom were always so mean to him, you were forced to.

Mrs. Loud: We didn't have a choice. It was either push Lincoln away or our entire family would be killed.

Everybody who didn't know before gasped with shock.

Leni: That's, like, totally crazy!

Lori: We know, it's literally insane.

Lola: How can she do such a thing?

Mr. Loud: Because is nothing but evil on the inside. On the outside, she is beautiful. That's how she gets away with things. That, and she plans things out. She plans out her every move before she even THINKS of making it. She is also the heiress of a very dangerous gang who can have us killed.

Lynn: Then we all need to train!

Everybody looked at her, some confused, while some were very interested. So Lynn continued with her idea.

Lynn: I say we all train, train like I do. Lately, I've been working out, but differently. Instead of doing push-ups and running and sit-ups and all the things like that, I've been training myself to become a very good fighter. Me and Ronnie Anne have both been doing that actually, since we both decided we would fight to get Lincoln back. I can help train you all if you want, that way we have a better chance of getting Lincoln back.

Mrs. Loud: But if we fight, won't Scarlet try to kill us?

Lynn: She will, but we will be prepared this time. We don't have to use guns or anything lethal.

Without any hesitation, some of them answered.

Luna: I'm in, nobody's gonna stop me from getting my little bro back.

Luan: Count me in too, this isn't a joke and I'm gonna give her a punchline.

Lori: Literally count me in, I'll turn her into a human pretzel.

Leni: Like, totally I'm in. I'll give her a bad fashion day she will never forget.

Lucy: I'll show her what darkness is really like.

Lisa: I look forward to showing her what a real MAD scientist can do.

Lynn: Good, and I assume the rest of you are in?

Mr. Loud: Me and Rita can't, we have to take care of Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily.

Lori: We understand, dad.

Lynn: Well then Lisa can just create stuff for us, but that's as far as she goes. Lori, you must know a lot of people on the internet because you are always on your phone so you will be the person with contacts. I will train everybody who is fighting for Lincoln. Everybody who agrees with this, say "I".

Lori, Luna, Luan, Lisa, Leni, Lucy, and Leni: I!

Lynn: Good, I say we start training right away. Everybody follow me to the back yard, now.

Everybody did as she said, not really brave enough to argue with her. After all, it was Lynn. Once they were outside, they immediately began training. Ronnie Anne came over a little later and Lynn explained everything to her, and she was happy that Lincoln's family was gonna help fight for him.

Ronnie Anne: Well Lynn, let's give them the workout we do, shall we?

Lynn: You bet, no holding back in training.

As they began to train, Mr and Mrs. Loud, along with Lily, Lola, Lana, and Lisa, sat by and watched them.

Mrs. Loud: I think Lynn will help us get Lincoln back, but I'm worried about her

Mr. Loud: Well, Lynn is definitely determined to get her little brother back, no matter what the cost is. I think it's safe to say that Lynn has the most determination out of anybody here.

Mrs. Loud: But do you think determination will be enough?

Mr. Loud: Well, It's Like She Said..."Nothing can stop a determined girl.".

(A/N: By the way, The Choice was D, no alliances. It's a three-way war...let's have some fun. *smirks*).


	12. The Inner Table

Vera slowly awoken, her eyes felt heavy and her body sore, specifically the lower part of her body. The sun was pouring into the room, nearly blinding her. So she very slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to recollect her thoughts on what happened last night.

 _Vera: Ugh, mornings. Whatever, I can't focus on that right now. Let's see, I tricked Scarlet into agreeing to a threesome with me, Lincoln, and her. Then we came into their room and after that, he pretty much fucked us both senseless last night. He took my virginity, so that's a step ahead in the plan. Now he will want to get to know me after some of the awkwardness has gone away. After that, I'll spend more and more time with him until he would rather spend time with me than with his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, Scarlet, my little sister. Hmm...I have to admit, Lincoln fucked me so good that I think I might have actually fallen in love with him. Well, maybe not HIM in general...but definitely his cock.~_

She then looked at Lincoln, who was sound asleep with Scarlet lying on his chest. They were all still naked, and Vera bit her bottom lip when she saw his member, semi-erected as nearly every other boy would be in the morning. But instead of giving into her lustful desires even more, she decided it was time to leave. So she grabbed a paper and a pin nearby and wrote on it. After she was done, she got dressed and placed the note on the nightstand next to their bed.

 _From: Vera._

 _To: Lincoln Scarlet._

 _Last night was very fun, can't wait to do it again sometime.~ Anyway, sorry I had to leave so early. I had some business to attend to, some of which involved my family, specifically my little sister and her friends. Being the older sibling is kinda hard, surely at least one of you understand. Anyway, I look to doing this again, and you can bet we will.~ Oh and Lincoln, you were amazing last night. So glad I gave you my first time. Anyway, I'll come by again sometime this week if that's okay. In case you need to get in touch with him, and not just like last night, then here's my phone number.~_

(A/N: Everybody keep in mind that phone numbers and things like that are not real in this story. I literally just pick the first numbers that come to my head and type them down. If this is somebody's real number though, I apologize and tell me immediately so I can fix it as soon as possible.)

 _(274)282-4067_

 _Later Scarlet, later big boy.~ *winks and makes a lustful smirk*~_

She then walked out of the room, fully dressed. After a little bit, she reached the front door, where she opened it and left. When she walked out the front gate, she saw a green mustang waiting there for her, along with several other different cars with people inside them. She entered the passenger side and saw one of her bodyguards was driving.

Vera: Take me to our base.

Bodyguard: Yes, She-Wolf.

With that, they started driving to their base. Vera leaned back and put her arms behind her head while resting on them and closing her eyes.

Vera: Man, that was fun.~

Bodyguard: I assume you had a great time then?

Vera: Of course I did, Jasmine. After all, he was REALLY big.~

Jasmine was her personal bodyguard, her only bodyguard really...or at least her only bodyguard to live as long as she has. She was also Vera's best friend. Jasmine had Asian skin with a black S.W.A.T uniform on with the word "Swat" replaced with "Beta". Jasmine then made a smirk.

Jasmine: How big was he exactly?~

Vera: He was TWELVE inches long and TWO inches thick in girth.~

Jasmine: Jesus, SOMEONE was definitely packing. Anyway, what's next in your plan?

Vera: Next, I'm gonna start spreading my gang throughout Royal Woods but I will tell them to not kill Scarlet or Lincoln.

Jasmine: Why Scarlet? I thought you hated her?

Vera: Oh trust me, I do. But that's exactly WHY I don't want them to kill her, I want to make her suffer.

Jasmine: Okay, I don't want to know the details of you are the one thinking of them. Anyway, how good was he?~

Vera: Oh you would NOT believe me, even if I told you.

Jasmine: Oh come on, try me.

Vera opened her eyes and looked at Jasmine, who was looking at the road but taking some glances at her. They both loved talking about juicy details.

Vera: Okay, here it goes. I came six times to his one.

Jasmine: No way, he can't last THAT long!

Vera: I told you you wouldn't believe me.

Jasmine: Okay okay, say I DO believe you. How did he make you feel? How was the sex?

Vera: It was AMAZING, he made me feel like heaven on earth. He REALLY knows how to make a girl feel good. It was literally the best feeling of my life.

Jasmine: Wow, maybe I'LL have to sleep with him too.~

Vera: Good luck with that.

Jasmine: Anyway, we're here.

After several minutes of driving, Jasmine slowed the car to a stop in front of another mansion.

(A/N: Just imagine a giant rich person mansion.)

They both got out, along with the guards inside the other vehicles, and they walked into the mansion. The guards took their positions around the mansion while Vera and Jasmine walked into a meeting room with some other people inside, all twenty years old or older.

(A/N: Just imagine the typical boring conference room.)

Once she and Jasmine entered, the room fell silent. Some of the chairs were full and Vera and Jasmine took the chairs on the end of the table.

Vera: Okay, let's begin. Pepper, you go first.

Pepper, she was a female. She was the manager of the weapon manufacturing part of Vera's gang. She handled when they were made, sent out, and to make sure every gang member had at least two guns. About 5'7 feet with white skin and black hair.

Pepper: The specific weapons you requesting will be done in two days if no distractions happen.

Vera: Good, now you, Gaby.

Gaby, another female in Vera's table of managers. She managed the money. The income, outcome, the wages of all the guards and soldiers, and where it all goes. She was six feet tall with white skin and brown hair.

Gaby: Money is coming in quickly and steady, not even a bump in the road. It's clean, steady, and no interruptions.

Vera: Very good. Serena?

Serena, another female. White, red hair, and 5'9 feet tall. She managed the soldiers. Their training, positions, specialties, strategic thinking, and their ranks.

Serena: The soldiers are improving every day. Their accuracy, precision, strength, agility, and their intelligence are growing quickly.

Vera: That's good, but make sure they know to follow orders.

Serena: Of course, She-Wolf.

Vera: Good, now for the last one. Tyson?

Tyson, the only male member that's a part of the table. He was 6'7 with black skin and black hair. He was second in command and he handled everything. Making sure everything went according to plan, all the managers stayed in check, and the boss, Vera, got what she wanted so she didn't kill him. They all knew that when Vera was upset or didn't get what she wanted, she would kill the person and take it anyway.

Tyson: Everything is going smoothly. The minor gangs are staying out of our territory and aren't messing with any of our production. As for the Loud family, they are staying in their place.

Vera: All very good, but what about Lincoln? Did you do everything I told you to do?

Tyson: Yes, She-Wolf. We have his information. His high school, current house, phone number, friends, DNA, everything you need.

Vera: Good.

Tyson: She-Wolf, I'm sorry, but I have to ask.

Vera: Yes?

Tyson: What is it you plan on doing with this boy?

Vera: Isn't it obvious? I plan on making him mine.

Tyson: But isn't he the boyfriend of your sworn enemy, your little sister, Scarlet?

Vera: Yes, and that's EXACTLY why I plan on taking him.

She made an evil smirk, striking fear into everybody in the room. They were all extremely loyal to her, but they all knew that smirk. When she had that smirk...chaos erupted. Jasmine just made a golf clap though, then she started speaking in a joking manner.

Jasmine: Bravo, bravo. Great smirk, definitely the best fear-striking one so far today.

Vera: Oh shut up you jester.

Jasmine: Hey, that's not very nice little one!

Vera: Says the one making jokes in the middle of a meeting.

Jasmine: Too-shay. Anyway, let's continue this meeting.

Vera: Finally.

Tyson: Uh, why is she even here if she doesn't have anything to manage?

Vera: She manages to keep my happiness up so I don't kill you guys when I'm upset. How's that for managing?

They all fell silent, knowing she was serious about killing them.

Vera: Nothing? Good. Now, back to business. I want Scarlet Surreal down on her knees in front of me, begging for her life, in a month. Take some soldiers and capture her territory, kill her soldiers, and bring her to me. I want you to secretly do it though, we don't need the police on our tails. Have those soldiers equipped with the new weapons I ordered. Then send scouts to find out how many soldiers, weapons, territory, and money she has. Now, get to it everybody.

Everybody: Yes, She-Wolf.

With that, the managers left, leaving only Vera and Jasmine in the room together.

Jasmine: So, what do we do next?

After a few seconds of thinking, she made an evil smirk.

Vera: We, Jasmine...steal Lincoln away from Scarlet. We do it tomorrow morning.

With that, they both left the room and everything started going according to plan.


End file.
